


A Day's Work

by Thewonderfulthingaboutfish



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Fanart, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, M/M, Songwriting, and geralt won't accept em in only three words so he must write many words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewonderfulthingaboutfish/pseuds/Thewonderfulthingaboutfish
Summary: An art present for a good friend, IndigoDream! Jaskier writes a song just for Geralt to show him just how much he loves him, and to get him to accept that he's worthy of love.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	A Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IndigoDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoDream/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like No One Has Dared Before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167905) by [IndigoDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoDream/pseuds/IndigoDream). 



> this is inspired by IndigoDream's lovesong fic, which blew me out of the water with it's tenderness and so i drew a thing for it. from the fic summary;   
> "Jaskier can say it in as many languages as he wants, can whisper it in the deep of the night, can shout it every single day, it doesn’t change anything. Geralt never listens to him. It’s three little words, three words easy for him to overlook and pretend that he doesn’t hear. Geralt says those words to Jaskier, presses them softly in his skin when he kisses it, imprints them on his lips with every kiss. But whenever Jaskier says them back, whenever Jaskier is the first to say those words, he sees the mistrust in the eyes of his lover. He sees the way his shoulders tense and his face smooths over in an impassable mask, except for his golden eyes that tell Jaskier all the stories in the world.
> 
> Jaskier can’t tell Geralt he loves him.  
> \--  
> Jaskier and Geralt love each other, but Geralt has troubles listening to Jaskier when he says it. Jaskier decides to change that."

****

****

****

****

**Image ID**

**1 ; Jaskier is sitting at a table, hunched over some writing. He's wearing a white shirt that's too big for him and he looks very focused. He is lit by three little candles on the table. Behind him, Geralt is entering the dark room in his black armour with a small smile on his face.**

**2: a close up on the writing table; jaskier is writing with a blue and brown quill, and there is a copper inkwell with green marks on it to the side. His arms and hands are hairy.**

**3: a close up on the candles and notebook; the three candles are short and lit, with melted wax adhering them to the wooden disc beneath them. The notebook is open to a page of handwriting, half-obscured by jaskier's hand holding it steady, and the opposite page has ink smears and doodles on it.**

**4: A close up on the shelf in the background; it is on the wall at shoulder height next to the door. On it are two taller candles in short wooden candlesticks, an empty vase of brown and red stripes, and a large black water pitcher. All are casting large shadows on the wall behind them.**


End file.
